7 Legendary Heroes
by Blackace12
Summary: The Waves of Calamity were getting worse, more monsters appear, some of them smarter than the other. This cause the summons to call 7 heroes instead of 4. Each carrying a different weapon and doesn't see themselves as heroes. Sometimes the world doesn't need heroes to save the day, it needs monsters to keep it from getting any worse.
1. New World, 7 Heroes?

**7 Heroes**

This fanfic is based on the Rising of the Shield Hero, saw it and love it. Now I can't stop thinking about this fanfic. It will be an AU but still maintaining somewhat canon but now have more "heroes", the original four still get summon. This was inspired by Rise of the Bow Hero by Godreal and Chronicles of the Wayward Tome Hero by LoneTaker.

I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or any of the characters, also I do not own any of the other mentioned franchises. Only my original character

Chapter 1 New World, 7 Heroes?

In another place, in another time, four people were summoned into a different world, a different reality, with one sole purpose to save it from complete annihilation. These people were called the four legendary heroes.

The Sword, Spear, Bow and Shield, now some might consider the shield to be not a weapon, as a shield protects not attacks. The Shield was the most hated for simply being chosen by fate, giving an impossible mission against immeasurable odds and rise for the challenge. Becoming the shield hero. However, this is not the same world

As the calamity grow so did the threats came with it, and not only did the threats grow stronger but smarter, some try to hide from the heroes to strike at their weakest while others became a threat to large not even the legendary weapons could hurt them.

Those worlds fell far faster than anticipated. Powerful beings have taken advance of the conflict and confusion surrounding the Heroes, driving them on their knees with their failure and expectation, not even the shield hero was able to stand against such attacks from the shadows.

But this time, in another place, more than four heroes were summoned, each carrying a different weapon and don't see them as heroes. Sometimes the world doesn't need heroes to save the day, it needs monsters to keep it from getting any worse.

We follow a new hero, the Hero of the Grimoire name Sebastian Alastor who for better or for worse will change the very balance of the world.

**Earth 2020**

Another day, another show, these were the thoughts of Sebastian as he sits on his chair looking through his reviews on his radio show. He was glad that people are taking his radio show seriously and loves getting reviews. It one of the things he loves, putting on a show and getting everyone attention, whether good or bad as everyone listens to the radio.

Not only does he express himself through music but even adding commentary on everyday life, such as politics and how people should get their shit together. The thought puts a smile on his face at people either coagulating him on making a stand or threating him to stop standing up for what he believes in.

Like it ever matters as far as their concern he has legal right to say whatever he wants, just as all radio shows do. Sebastian stands up and heads for the shower, taking off his clothes before walking in. As he turns on the water he thinks to himself, how lucky he was to get a work at the radio show Prime Radio, a popular radio show has everyone loves to listen and he gets at least an hour to talk and show the music he loves to listen too. Sadly he was never able to make to the big stage, making a live theatre show, preforming musical, music concerts, and hell anything just to stand in front of a crowd and just start expressing himself, no holding back.

Dropping his head down as the water goes down above his head; sadly he never got the chance. His parents were always busy, forcing him to focus more on housework and looking after his little sister. He loves his sister and his parents but he just feels like their holding him back, keeping him from reaching his independents, going out on his own but sadly the family need him.

As he turns off the tap, he steps out of the shower looking for a towel. Finding one on the rack before using it to dry himself off, once dried he went to this room to get dress. Putting on some track pants and top before getting his iPhone and wallet before putting on his watch. Looking at the time to see it 8.30, good thing he on break today.

"Bastian, Bastian" He here a call for his name as he turns to see the caller, as he walks out his room he sees his sister Lilly calling his name looking for him. Grinning at this he slowly sneaks to the little girl planning something, as soon he was he arm reach he jumps up and picks her up spinning around.

"hahahahaha the little princess Lilly has been captured by the dashing evil brother haha," Sebastian said he a villain-like voice as he starts to tickly his 8-year-old little sister, much to her surprise and enjoyment.

"hahaha stop it, stop it you wicked one hahaha how dare you touch the princess hahaha" Lilly laughs as her brother keeps tickly her and spinning her.

"hahaha," Sebastian laughs as he puts her down.

"So little sister what can your deal big brother do for you today," Sebastian said smiling at her as she just stares at him.

"Mum and dad left again," Lilly said looking down on the ground causing Sebastian smile to turn into a frown. Again with this, honestly after Mum promises to take her out they just forgot her again. Jesus Sebastian thinks as this is more of a habit than been forgetful as their parents are so used to working day in and out that they don't know how to take time off when we're doing just fine.

"oooo are they now," Sebastian said causing Lilly to look back up at him.

"Well how about today we go visit Grandma and Grandpa today" Sabastian finish causing her face to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really we can finally go see Gran Gran after soooo long," Lilly said in excitement at visiting their Grandparents, as their own parent were always busy as work the duty of looking after them falls to their Grandparents.

"Yes we are, now go get your shoes and bags while I start the car," he said as he watches run to her room to get her things, chuckling at himself he went to get the car ready. He went to get his keys before heading out to starts his car. Waiting in the seat for a minute before seeing his sister run around to get in the driver seat, put her seat belt on as he starts to drive off.

"Bastian, how come we don't visit Gran Gran and Pop Pop anymore" Lilly ask on why they stop visiting our home every week, as Sebastian just sigh at himself.

"Well little one, Grand Ma and Pa are going through a tough time in their lives, with GrandPa getting more tied and Grand Ma needing to take her medicine more often, well it can cause some issues" Sebastian tries to explain the situation so Lilly can understand

"Is that why they fight last time?" Lilly said with a frown remembering her Grandparents fighting about something she couldn't understand.

"No Lilly that was about something else," Sebastian said also recalling that argument "but don't worry just know that no matter what happens they still love you," he said in a reassuring tune with Lilly just smiling sadly at this.

As he drives through traffic they slowly went to a stop before reaching their Grandparents home. Lilly nearly jumps out of the car before rushing to the door, chucking behind her as Sebastian locks this car before running to the door after her. Reaching the door he sees Lilly trying to ring the doorbell, smiling at her before grabbing her armpits to lift her up to press the bell.

**Bing Bong**

They hear footstep coming before see the door unlock revealing their 66-year-old lady.

"Hellooo kids" their Grandmother greeted with joy as she hugs her grandchildren

"Hi, Gran Gran we came to surprise you, were you surprised, were you?" Lilly questions to see if their surprise visit worked

"Yes dear I'm very surprised you came" Gran-Gran answer hugging Lilly as she cheered

"Hello Grandmother, how lovely it to see you again" Sebastian greet in an overstated voice which Gran Gran just laughed as his showmanship, she always loved how creative her grandson is and how many shows he performs in front of them.

"Well come inside, I was just baking some cookies for later, want to help?" She asks Lilly who cheers in excitement of making cookies with Gran Gran.

"Oooo Ooo can we use chocolate chip, can we can we pleassse? With sugar on top" Lilly begs Grandmother to use chocolate to make the cookies, as her Grandmother just laugh picking her up.

"Of course," Gran-Gran said carrying her granddaughter to the kitchen with Sebastian following

"So where is the old man" Sebastian asked looking around for his Grandfather, see that he was not here to greet them.

"He outs at the garage trying to fix the chair he broke a few days ago," Gran-Gran said in frustration at her Husband action as of late. Thing were great with their marriage, coming here, having kids and grandkids. However so he started to forget things, at first it was simply a few tools and were to drive to but as the years went on he keeps forgetting more and more memory, the doctor said it a form of dementia. With his quick temper, he sometimes lasts out to anything close to him, most of the time it be her. But she still loves him all the same, no matter what happens and she knows he loves her in the end, after all, they been through together.

"I'll go keep an eye out for him," Sebastian said knowing what the problem is. Has more than once he came over in order to calm things down before his grandfather got too violent. He doesn't forget Sebastian as he always visits and listens to his stories, one of the things Sebastian love about his Grandfather is how realistic he tells a story. Walking to the garage he hears the noise of a hammer hitting wood. Open the door Sebastian comes to the sight of an old man in a sleeveless top hammering a nail on a broken chair, looking up from his work see his grandson.

"Hello young hunter" the old man greeted as he went back to work, not that Sebastian mind as he knew once this gramps starts something he tries to finish it as soon as possible.

"Hello old man, broken another chair I see," Sebastian said looking at the damage of the chair, two of the legs are snapped off and it doesn't look stable at all.

"There old chair anyway," Gramps said as he puts down the hammer before head over to get a drink from a small refrigerator at the corner of the garage and picking up two Coke Zeros, giving one to Sebastian.

"I'm still amazed you got a mini-fridge in here," Sebastian said taking a sip of coke before looking around the garage, seeing lots of old tools and junk everywhere.

"Well I did spend most of my time here and it always gets hot, so best to have something to drink," Gramps said sitting down and drinking his Coke.

"mmmMMM" Sebastian nodded before looking at a few cranes that his Grandfather has whenever he gets leg cramps, until something catches his eye, putting his drink down in order to pick up a rather dangerous looking crane, the handle looks like a hammer and a pick-axe.

"That the M48 Kommando Tactical Survival Hammer, that cane can smash nearly anything in your vicinity, I even had it modified," Gramps said with pride in his voice.

"You modified an already dangerous-looking weapon, scary" Sebastian grinned at the crane in hand.

"Why don't you keep it?" Gramps said to a surprised Sebastian

"Are you sure, you won't miss it or anything" Sebastian question on why give away such a tool.

"I have more than enough waiting sticks anyway, maybe you can make use of that old thing, with all your performances" Gramps just smiled as his grandson starts to turn and get a feel of this new crane.

"It perfect, thank you, Grandpa," Sebastian said before throwing it up in the air to perform a trick but accidentally hitting the book selves causing a few books to fall.

"Shit, sorry sorry" Sebastian apologies before dropping down to pick some the books with this Grandfather helping him.

"It fine, It fine, just practice with that thing next time," Gramps said helping pick up the books, as they put the books back on the shelve Sebastian looks down to see one more book still on the floor, picking it up and looking at the cover.

"The Record of the Four Holy Weapons" Sebastian reads the title

"Hey, old man where did you get this old book?" Sebastian asks in Oldman about its origins showing the book.

"Hmmm, ooo that book I found when I was a young man," Gramps said trying to remember about the book as Sebastian reads the pages

"4 heroes are summoned to save the world from a wave of something, sound cliché" Sebastian said after reading the first page

"Each hero has a weapon, the sword, spear, bow and shield, to fight the waves, only one weapon each, why not just give everyone a sword and be done with it," Sebastian said at why giving the heroes different weapons

"Because swords are shit weapons." Gramps retorted immediately. "The only time that using a sword makes even a lick of sense is in a duel against an unarmoured enemy, otherwise the only thing they're good for is showing off."

"But wouldn't swords be more manoeuvrable and less tiring to use"

Gramps gave Sebastian a look "That's true, but it won't help you kill a man in armour unless aiming for weak spots, whereas an axe or mace will simply crush the bones under the armour without needing to get through it. And using a sword on a battlefield is even worse because most of the enemies you'll face will be using spears or some other kind of polearm and will thus have more reached than you."

Sebastian looked at his Grandfather, odd has to how he knew so much about weapons when Sebastian himself only played video games and watch TV shows.

"What's the best weapon, then Gramps, the sword, the spear, the bow or the shield?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"There is no such thing as a 'best' weapon." Gramps shook his head. "It all depends on the situation; swords are only good against unarmoured enemy at close range, spears can kill you from a distance but won't help close range, bows can kill you from a distance while shields can defend you from all three but if you want the most versatile weapon, then that would probably be the poleaxe."

He took a moment to think of how to explain is before continuing.

"Combining the functionality of a spear, axe and Warhammer, the poleaxe tends to be a good weapon for most situations. Same as that cane you have there, you can break bones, trip someone up or stab them with the pickaxe."

Sebastian just thinks for a moment as he listens to this Grandfather, one of the things he loves about him. He can agree with most of what he said but he has watched Marvel Captain America and Green Arrow so he has to disagree on some of it.

"Well, what would you do, about this book than, dear Gramps" Sebastian ask about the story situations.

"If you're going to use magic bullshit to summon random people to play heroes, you might as well get more than 4," Gramps said about the idea of summoning people

"Really, and what item would you give these "heroes" to fight the Fortnight wave" Sebastian chuckled at the comparison of the game and story.

"if it were up to me little hunter, I give them a mace for breaking bones, a knife or dagger to kill people instantly and why not give someone a magic book," Gramps said

"So Seven heroes instead of Four, that would make more sense, lucky seven," Sebastian said hell why not summon an army to fight for you.

"It doesn't matter in the end it only a game played been played by big boys, anyway I going inside to see little Lilly, and yes seven is a lucky number than four," Gramps said leaving to see his only granddaughter. Leaving Sebastian alone with the book, chuckled as him before reading more of the book.

Quickly reading through the book, summoning four heroes, it reminds him of the Fate stay series, instead of summoning seven only four. The Saber, Lancer, Archer, and Shielder, just missing the Caster, Rider, Berserker and Assassin.

Putting the book down on his side before picking up his new cane, suddenly myriad of golden lights streaking all around him, everything was glowing and shaking than the next thing he next he was on the ground groaning in pain.

"What the fuck," said a voice

After blinking away the pain, Sebastian realized that there was something very wrong with what he was seeing. First, were the green lights all around him, next was the strange pentagram that was glowing under him, and finally, looking towards where he thought he heard the voice, eyes squinting, he finally was able to see several blurry figures before him, beyond the lights.

The owner of the voice that had spoken before, continue to shout in excitement,

"Oh! The summoning was a success."

Finally being able to focus his vision enough, Sebastian was able to get a good look at what lay before him. It was a group of people, some looking in awe it is direction, others had their eyes closed and their hands clapped in a praying position, there were some with hoods obscuring their faces, and in front of them stood a man with a tiara or crown in his head, all of them were wearing long green robes with golden trimming.

"Where am I?" Another voice questioned, and this one, happen to be nearer. Looking down he found the owner rubbing his head, most likely having suffered as gracious as a fall as he had. The person in question looks to be late teens, most likely around the same age as Sebastian himself. Hair as long as his own, and wearing a green shirt. The most peculiar thing, however, would be what he had attached to his arm, a pentagon made of metal, with a shining green jewel in the middle.

"Ohh brave legendary heroes, please save our world." The man with the tiara pleads clapping his hands in a prayer position. Sebastian for his part could only look stupefied to what lay in front of him, feeling heavyweight in his hands he sees that he is holding what appears to be a book. A rather large book that looks like the size of a backpack with the combined thickness of two maths textbooks and pages around the edgy looked to be cover by some kind of metal, the book was Obsidian black with a white pearl on the centre of the book's cover.

Looking over the book before looking around at what appears to be cultist with the way they are dress Sebastian found his voice.

"Pardon me for sound antagonist but what the fuck is going?"


	2. Introduction to Reality and Confusion

**I'm going to start University soon so updates might came late, and I love some feedback in order to make my stories better**

**I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero only some OCs**

**Thank you for reading my Fanfics and I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2 Introduction to Reality and Confusion **

"Pardon me for sounding antagonistic but what the fuck is going?"

Sebastian probably shouldn't have said that to the cultist? With the way, they are dressed but he has just appeared out of no way and these people are asking for help. Now the cultist looked hesitate at what to say but are now looking at them with wide eyes in surprise of his appearance.

"Excuse me, but like this guy said what the hell is going?" A voice asked from behind him as Sebastian turns to see the owner. He was only an inch taller than Sebastian was, with blond hair dressed in a red shirt, face scrunched in confusion. In his grasp, was a spear with a jewel on it.

"I would also like to know that as well." Sebastian looked to the side, seeing another person was in the room, around his height, with black hair, around the same size as his own. This one was dressed in a blue sports jacket with brown pants. In his hand lay another weapon, this one was clearly a sword with a very identical jewel in it.

"I also want to see what is the point of all his," Said another person, appearing the shortness of all of us, if not by an inch or two and appearing the youngest. Wearing what appears to be a green suit jacket and grey pants, with another weapon, a bow with a jewel at the centre of it

"Did someone put something in my drink last night? Jesus, I must be dreaming" A voice said on the other side of the green one. He was around the same height as the green one but a bit older with long black hair tied up. Wearing a black top and grey pant and holding a simple dagger with a jewel at the bottom of the hilt. Currently, he is using the hilt to scratch his neck.

"Is this some kind of cult? I mean you got the weird circle thing under us and everyone wearing cloaks so why are we here?" a confused voice said next to the other guy, this one was quite tall. Comparing everyone here he was at least two feet taller than the blonde one and he was bloody jacked in muscle. Not to mention he looked the oldest out of all of us, he was wearing a white short-sleeved top with black pants with a short brown buzz cut, showing everyone his well-developed muscles. He was holding a mace of all things with a jewel at the top of weapon holding the blunt part.

The main guy in the middle was surprised with all this before trying to explain the situation while the other cultist seems more confused than desperate and started whispering.

"This can't be right"

"It was only supposed to summon 4 heroes"

"Seven heroes? What could this mean?"

"The Church said nothing about this"

The main cultist tried to calm things down and centre to the point of these circumstances.

"I know this must all be very confusing, but please heroes, listen to our story."

Now everyone currently in the circle are now focusing on the main cultist, seeing its the best way to get an understanding on what the hell is doing on, even the one guy that was laying on the floor earlier.

"The story is long and complicated, but to put it simply we used an ancient Ritual to summon you, the four Legendary Heroes to this world." The man explained, which cause everyone to look at the group seeing how there are seven people instead of four.

"And yet the Ritual of yours ended up summon seven heroes instead of four," Sebastian said leaning on this cane holding a book before chuckling

"My, you must be desperate if even the summoning says you need more than four," Sebastian said smiling at their looks of confusing turn in to realisation.

"Our world lies on the brink of destruction, it's so bad that we need more heroes to help, please we beg you, help us!" They finished with a bow, seeing that now they are getting seven heroes instead of four. This was odd to Sebastian as the way they say it was like they rehearse it, only the intended audience was for four not seven, and just before he could comment on this.

"Well, I guess we could hear you out, at least." Looking to the side, one of Sebastian's eyebrows raising into his forehead, Sebastian questioning how this one is believing this insanity

"Forget it." Came from the one with the sword, at least this one can see that this had to be nothing but bullshit made up by drug addicts with no sense of originally.

"I also refuse," the bow users agree

"We can go back to our own world, right? Do that then we talk" The blond man continued.

"Wait a minute, are you guys believing this shit? Another world, this whole thing is full of horse shit" the big guy said crossing his arms as he looked around not believing anything their saying

"Well there was the pretty lights and for some reason, I 'm holding a fancy knife so this must be a dream," the last one said looking at his weapon, looking to see if it was real or not

"Don't you guys feel any guilt? Kidnapping us to this place without our consent?" the swordsman said pointing his sword at them. The first three were still going with the same concept. They look like they know what they're doing in this unknown situation.

"Not to mention, if you throw us out as soon as we restore peace we have done all that work for nothing" A bit weird to ask about restoring peace when they don't know what the fuck is doing on.

"How will you reward us for our hard work? We can't be working for free here, depending on your answer we might end up as your enemies instead of your allies" something is wrong with these guys

"Do you guys get summon out of nowhere often? Because I'm still making heads or tails in what to do" Sebastian commenting on how these guys are so calm about all this.

"Why are you so smug about this, I just want to go home not deal with this shit," said the giant with the shield guy nodding with the two of their opinions.

"Is magic a thing here, I think we should talk about?" said knife guy said about the mention of magic, which Sebastian agreeing with, seemly staring at the big book in hand. The others just looked at them, confusion apparent on their faces, like they were the crazy ones in this conversation.

Before anyone said anything, the main speaker among the cracked, spoke, his voice has shaky has the smile on his face.

Good sirs, before I say anymore we like for you to have an audience with the king of Melromarc, you can negotiate your rewards with him directly, so please" he all but beg for them to see the head of state.

"Alright, fine"

"I suppose we could consider their offer"

"Sure, doesn't matter who we talk to our demands are the same"

The three so-called heroes left following the guy that summons them leaving the other four behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with them," said the big guy and Sebastian agrees with him on those three's choose on who to follow, shrugging before following behind them, prompting those remaining to follow.

As they follow the other and start walking up some stair, Sebastian checks out a window to see in there in a completely different area.

"My god, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Sebastian said quoting a famous line that sums up their situation.

"This really is another world ha," said the bowman as the guy with the shield looks out

"Sure is, even the air feels different" smile the shield hero before he was pushed to the side

"Hey," he said but stops seeing the giant look out the window not in awe but in horror

"NO no no, we can't be in another world, this can't be real, we must be somewhere on earth," he said in shock and fear of not be on earth anymore

"Hey calm down, is his your first time outside of your country before?" Bow guy said looking at the giant who is looking very scared right now

"Judging by the breeze I say" "How are you so calm about this" Sword guy was interrupted by a very anger giant with a mace.

"We are in a completely different area with no information and no way home and here you are talking about the fucking weather!" He is very anger how normal they sound as the others stand back afraid.

"Hey big guy, calm down," said dagger holding his hands in front of the giant to try and calm the beast of a man.

"Listen, my big friend, I can understand what you're going through", Sebastian said walking down to him

"So here's what we're doing to do, you're doing to take a breath and we're doing to the king in order to sort his situation out, Ok?" Sebastian said stare in his enrage eyes, for a while it looked like the giant was going to crush the man standing in front of him, until he took a deep breath in order to calm down, looking at Sebastian and nodded to him which brought a smile on Sebastian's face.

As everyone looked at Sebastian in surprise on how he calms down the big guy, before walking back to the castle.

As they walk the dagger hero looked up and notice a pretty redhead looking down on them, looking at her for a second before following the other to the throne room.

Ten minutes of walking later and the seven heroes found themselves in front of a magnificent door guarded by knights in armour. They uncrossed their spears from the door, and they were allowed to enter.

They approached the supposed king, an elderly looking man wearing fancy, purple and golden garbs and a golden crown with a purple gem embedded in the centre. All around him were quite a few fancifully dressed individuals; their low whispers a constant echo in the throne room. The guarding knights around the place stayed quiet, but their presence was hard to ignore, considering the shine of their polished armour pieces.

"Oh? So these are the heroes of old?" The elderly man wearing a crown said as he looked over the seven of them. His eyes were calculative as he focuses more on the Shielder, Sebastian, the big guy and a shifting dude

"I am the king of this country, Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd. Raise your heads, Heroes." King Aultcray said, seeming to have overlooked the fact that the other had not lowered their heads.

"Now please identify yourselves," He asks

The black-haired teen scoffed and walked two steps forward. "I'm Ren Amaki, age 16. High school student." Short and to the point, Ren stated his piece.

"I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 years old and a university student." Motoyasu, said with pompous manner, a quick movement of his spear displayed some skill with polearms.

"I am Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 years-old. Still in high school." Itsuki's introduction was quite polite and posh; his every move seemed to be calculated to please the eyes.

"Good afternoon, your grace, I am Alastor, 22 years old and a great entertainer to all," Sebastian said with a wide grin bowing only giving out his last name to protect himself

"You an entertainer, right anyway so I'm Edward Miles, I'm 24 and I work as an accountant," Edward said holding his Dagger on his chest

"Alexander Armstrong, but call me Alex, I'm 30 and I am a Constructor," Alex said holding the Mace on his shoulder,

"Guess I'm next I'm"

"Motoyasu, Ren, Itsuki, Alastor, Edward and Alex correct?" Aultocray cut Shielder, eyes solely focused on the six in front of him.

"Yo king aren't you forgetting someone," he said pointing at himself

"ooo yes forgive me" he didn't even apologies

"Hey you can't just say "Yo King" you have to be respectful," Itsuki said to the still-unnamed shielder

"So what his majesty than?" He asks confused

"It might be too formal" adding Motoyasu

"Shouldn't it be your grace" question Edward

"Mmmmm King is fine," Aultcray said ending the debate

"Right, I'm Naofumi Iwatani, 20-years-old, I'm also a university student." It seemed that only Naofumi found this situation awkward

"Now, I shall explain the current situation. This country… nay, the very world is on the path to ruin. You see great heroes…" than he starts to explain what doing on ignoring Naofumi.

Basely these wave of calamity that has been happening for a while causing destruction with monsters in large numbers, and gets harder with each wave and if it continues it could lead to the end of the world. So they summon the four cardinal heroes with holy weapons to stops them before they destroy the world, apparently, they even have a timer that tells when the waves hit called Hourglass of the Dragon's Era.

Now the problem with that story is that he said they were supposed to summon four heroes, not seven so that might be a problem for Alastor, Edward and Alex.

At the end on the story Alex started to walk forward causing everyone to look at the giant of a man, Alex stands before the king who narrows his eyes at him before widening see the giant dropped to one knee.

"Your Grace. I understand that your world and its people must be desperate for help, however, I need to ask that you return me to my world." Alex said before anyone could stop him. "Your Grace, you see I married to my beautiful wife who is 8 months pregnant with my child" he paused holding his ring and glance up at the king. The man's jaw had dropped slightly, and his eyes were not so distant as before. He stared at Alex as if seeing him for the first time.

"Please your Grace I beg you to send me back, just to be there for my wife when she gives birth, let me at least hold my baby one time and if you need me to come back after that, then fine, I would gladly fight and die for your people, but give me at most one month. Please your Grace."

"…I'm so sorry to hear such. If it was within my power to grant you your request, I would do so gladly. However, only means for which you all can be returned to your own world requires the calamity that threatens this world to be brought to an end… and I am afraid that will take months, if not years." The king said solemnly.

Alex's heart sank. Months or maybe years, he had disappeared without a word, before this child's birth. He wouldn't be there for either of them.

What would his wife think? Would she believe that he had abandoned her? Ran away from his vows and his duty to his child, missing the birth is one thing but missing the first months if not years of the child's life. Leaving his wife all along to raise the baby by herself now that he himself will have disappeared into thin air and there was nothing he could do to reach her. How dare these people take him away from his wife and unborn child, just to solve their problem for them, he grips his weapon not noticing a very faint glow.

Everyone just stared as Alex who remained kneeling on the ground in front of the king.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Alex said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "The sooner I save this world, the sooner I can get back to my wife and child"

"…Very well then." Aultcray said

Ren puts his sword drop making a loud noise, gaining everyone attention

"Ok, I think we get the summary here, anyway I sure you didn't bring us here thinking we save you for free" Ren wanting something in return from people who are desperate who some help.

"That's right! You can't expect us to work for free, right? Say, if we were to fight in these waves you speak off, what guarantee do we have that you won't simply send us off with our hands empty after we beat it?" Motoyasu spun his spear and clanged the butt end on the ground. Itsuki didn't anything else, but his hand pulling the bowstring was enough.

"Of course, once to repel all the waves we will reward handsomely," said the minster looking guy next to the king

"We then I guess will take your word for it," Motoyasu said with a smile

"Ok but don't think you can tame us," Ren said challenging the king

"We won't put up with you looking down on us" Itsuki added

"You guys have beer, right? Cause I could use a drink right about now" Edward said looking around not taking any of this seriously

Naofumi just looks annoyed at the four heroes with Alex looking pissed at them, Alastor only smiles at everyone.

"Oh heroes, if you could please confirm your status so we can properly proceed." Said Aultcray

The heroes looked confused

"What the fucks a status," Edward said not caring if he been respectful or not

"You guys haven't figured this one out yet? The little box at the bottom right of the screen or whatever." Ren said, rather annoyed at something.

"OHH! You right! Let's see, it says here that I'm the Spear Hero." Motoyasu exclaimed as the spear hero looked rather excited; Ren shook his head sideways and Itsuki maintained a rather polite smile.

Alastor looks at the box before focusing on thing cause a wired state screen to appear in his vision

**-[Sebastian Alastor Hero of the Grimoire Lv.1]-**

**-[Equipment: **_Magic Grimoire(Legendary equipment), Otherworldly clothes, Threaded Cane(Modified)__**]**_

"Mmmm Hero of the Grimoire level 1" Alastor ponders looking at his states before looking at his cane

"What the fucks is this shit, Hero of the Mace, states, what is this some kind of game," Alex said looking at this states

"I can ensure you, Hero of the Mace, that this is no game," Aultcray said

"Holy shit this is taking iPhone to the next level, can I download any apps for his thing? Wow," Edward said looking around as he sees his vision as a status.

"Being such a low level is making me uneasy," Itsuki said, biting one of his fingers as he stared his own Status Menu.

"What is this" Naofumi questions about the status menu

"Its call status magic, only available to the heroes," said the minster guy

"So what do we do for here," Alex said angrily that their wasting time

"Now you would go on a journey to polish your skills and strengthen your legendary weapons." The king explained to them.

"You mean we can't use them properly, mines, not even a weapon" Naofumi complains the fact that he got a shield

"At least you have something to defend yourself with," Alastor said opening his book only to see is was blank

"Can't we just use other weapons?" Motoyasu playing around with his spear

"Speak for yourself, I could shank a bitch with his knife" Edward stabbing in front of him pretending to kill someone.

"I see that we have to learn as we go," Ren said holding his sword

"And level up fast" Itsuki added

"Hey how about all of us form a party" Naofumi holding out this shield

"Wait just a moment, Heroes." The minister who had been standing next to the king stopped them as they were talking about the possibility of teaming up. "But each of you has to form your own parties and set off on your own separate journeys"

"Oh? And why is that?" Itsuki asked.

"It's quite simple. According to legend, the weapons you carry naturally repel each other. Should you operate together as a group, you will do nothing but impede each other's growth." The minister clarified for them.

**[Caution!]**

_[Working together with your fellow legendary weapon holders will be detrimental to your progress. Please try to operate separately as much as possible.]_

"Just when he explains it, we get a warning about it, what kind of systems expects you to know all the rules already before playing the system the first time," Edward asked looking at the Caution coming up when someone explains it

Alastor sees it as well and finds it odd, does that mean unless they know more about these weapons none of them can use their own weapon to its full potential. Not to mention that this said we shouldn't be together at all so why did they summon them all together in the first place.

"The day grows late. For now, rest yourselves and gather your strength. We will gather companions for you. Have no worries, they will be the best of the best. Your journey begins tomorrow." The King said politely as a maid in a dress comes to them

"Please Sirs; follow me we have quarters prepared for you." She motioned for them to follow, which they promptly did.

The heroes seemed to think that it was wonderful that they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding allies before starting their journeys. However, Alastor doesn't see it that way.

Letting himself be followed around everywhere he went by a group of soldiers handpicked by the government or church to keep an eye on him and probably execute him in his sleep if they thought he was a liability over an asset.

No, instead Alastor should choose his own party and find out what's really going on. There is always something more to the story then simply monsters came, call the heroes, save the world and repeat. So Alastor is going to find out what's really going on.


	3. A Night to Remember

LW3

"So have you heard?"

"That they summon the four heroes"

"No, they summon seven heroes"

"What?"

"I know right"

"But there were supposed to be four"

"Now seven what do you think this could mean"

"It means that you two should stop gossiping like old housewives and get back to work" both knights turn in surprise seeing the master-at-arms standing right in found of them.

Master-at-Arms is a title held by the man, normally a knight, responsible for the training of soldiers in castles, teaching them how to fight and guard their castle.

This Master-at-arms was Sir Hugo Reiner an old, one-eyed battle-scarred veteran; Man-at-Arms that has seen enough war and bloodshed to last more than a dozen lifetimes. He comes with his Seargent Major's Mace and Sergeant Major's Plate amour with an iron shield. He was known as one of the best defenders of the land, facing both monster and bandit alike. He was so good the queen herself has asked him to train her knights for her as the Master-at-arms an honour he took with great stride.

(Think Darkest Dungeon Man-at-Arms original skin)

"What did I say about wasting time while you're guarding the area?" Hugo said in his old tough voice that always scared everyone.

"To always remain vigilant, sir," Both knights said stand up straight

"Good, best stay vigilant now that the "heroes" have been summoned" Hugo irritated on the summoning over heroes

"Sir Permission to speak," one of the knights ask

"Granted"

"What is your opinion on the ritual summoning seven heroes instead of four?" the knight ask the man that trains most of them. Hugo just stared at the knight with his one good eye, causing him to tense up, expecting an attack.

"Tell me Sir Justin, when the waves first happened what did we do?" Hugo ask about the first waves that has happened

"We all united under your leadership; face waves of monsters until we face the Skeleton Lord," Justin said about the first few waves.

"And what did the countries do to combat his world-ending event" Hugo ask the second knight next to Sir Justin

"They summon four Cardinal heroes to stop the Waves sir," The second knight said about the basic history of the world

"And did they stop the waves?" Hugo asked

"Yes sir, they stop the waves and protected the world," the knight said about the previous incarnations of heroes.

"Wrong! They only delayed the waves until it stopped" Hugo said in rage staring at the knights, all of them stiffing up. "Every time something happens we have to call some 'worldly savour' to solves our problems" he rants "And every time they come they run around in circles chasing some big adventure or some whore ass while the world is slowly falling apart until it stops for a time until it comes back again"

His rants got all the knights attention and even some of the servants

"You want to know what I think about the summoning of seven heroes" Hugo ask the knight for said the question, "I think it about time something new happened around he, maybe these new 'heroes' will be less useless than the last four," he said "But I'm not getting my hopes up, too me we should have found a way to stop these waves a long time ago" He finishes sober before turning and departure the area, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

Meanwhile, our heroes are gathered in Itsuki's room for a meeting after dinner. Itsuki himself is setting of the table with Alastor looking at his Grimoire with Naofumi sitting in front of them while both Motoyasu and Edward were on the bed with Edward drinking a wine bottle and finally Ren standing on the side and Alex is looking out the window in deep thought.

"You know, being Heroes of legend is already proving to have its advantages. These rooms are great, and the maid who showed us up was pretty cute as well!" Motoyasu called out happily as he leaned back on the bed, stretching his arms with a content sigh with Edward next to him drinking.

"I know did you see the ass that maid had, she was definitely asking for it to be spanked, although the drinks here taste weird and a bit off too." Edward agreeing with Motoyasu of the treatment before drinking the same bottle "aaa who cares new drinks YOLO!" and he back to drinking

"Yeah, not to mention the dinner was very generous as well, although I agree it did taste pretty unusual," Itsuki said.

Naofumi picks staring at his status screen, "doesn't this feel kind of like a game?" he question it not being too familiar with games, Motoyasu chuckled at his expense, saying "You mean exactly like a game, exactly like Emerald Online"

"Emerald what?" Naofumi asks in confusion.

Upon seeing all of the heroes looked back at him with confused expressions, Motoyasu mouth opened slightly in shock "Wait, seriously? You guys have never heard of it? It's super famous!" he tried to explain.

Itsuki shook his head. "This isn't some online game; this seems more like the world out a console game," he responded "a game called Dimension Web."

"That sounds like a Spider-man game I played once" Commented Alastor still looking at his Grimoire while leaning on his cane for support, as Itsuki just stared at him in confusion.

But to this Ren spoke up "You're both mistaken, it's a VRMMO, exactly like Brave Star Online." In which Edward drop this wine bottle on the counter before standing up stretching.

"Man all these games your naming must be shit if I haven't heard of any of them," Edward said before walking around seeming looking for something.

Everyone pretty much ignored Edward as they all seem to believe that the current present were all part of a game they all played, however, none of them has even heard of each other's games.

Motoyasu than stood up from the bed and looked at Ren: "Let's try and figure this out. Ren, can we take the term VRMMO literally at this point in time?" Ren nodded in response before Motoyasu turned to us "You guys have some idea what this means as well yes?"

Itsuki nodded in response "A sci-fi game I was familiar with and was exploring the content" he said whilst Alastor followed up by saying "it's not something that's been developed yet, but the concept has been explored, with a few VR games here and there." And Naofumi add "Yay I read about it in light novels"

Motoyasu took all this on, pondering to himself before finding a solution.

"Ok just to be sure let's compare basic knowledge, who's is on your thousand yen bill?" that got three different answers, which caused the Japanese heroes to look at each other and exclaim "Who?!" While Edward just saying "Who the fucks that?" watching this whole thing.

Then they started asking more question "Who won the latest Buzzword of the Year?" Again, three different answers, "Which countries won World War Two?" "Who's your favourite actor?" "Who's the Prime Minister of Japan?" Every time, it was three different answers, and each time they were answers from the Japanese heroes while Alastor stares at this in surprise on how they all have different answers and Edward just looks more confused.

"I'm confused, what the fuck do Prime Ministers have to do with this?" Edward still not coming to the same conclusion as everyone else

"This means my dear friend it that the multiverse theory is real" Alastor help Edward out who now started to understand

"OK like in the Flash TV show," Edward said in excitement on his favourite show which got Sebastian attention.

"I don't even know that show which further proves we're all from different world's altogether" Itsuki pointed out sitting down.

"I thought we came from the same world but different eras, but with so many inconsistencies it seems less and less likely," Motoyasu said

"Based on the way things have been going, I'd wager we all ended up here under different circumstances, too," Alastor said after a few moments

"Probably," Itsuki said his head lowering a little as he said it. "I was on my way to school when a garbage truck took a corner too fast and hit me, next thing I knew I was in that chamber with the rest of you."

"Ouch," Naofumi said with a wince with Motoyasu and Ren nodded in agreement with Sebastian just raising an eye at this while Edward who couldn't hold his mouth

"Wait all you did was get hit by a truck and suddenly you're here? That a bit weird don't you think, wasn't this ritual crap early supposed to summon heroes or something," Edward ask "How about you mister sword guy how did you kick the bucket?" he asks Ren

Ren sighed "Before I ended up here, I died protecting my childhood friend from a serial killer on our way home from school. I was stabbed while choking the bastard to death before he could kill her. The next thing I knew I woke up here in this world next to you all."

Motoyasu looked at them "I can't say that I died a noble death like you two or anything" before gesturing toward himself. "Before I came here, I had a lot of girlfriends, you know?"

"I figured as much," Naofumi said.

Motoyasu ignored him and just kept going. "And so, because of that..."

"...you were two or three-timing them and got stabbed, right?" Itsuki said, finishing off for the guy. It seemed like his comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but Motoyasu just blinked his eyes in surprise and nodded.

"...Women are scary." Motoyasu only utters out meekly in response.

"I don't know if I died or not, but the last thing that happened to me was getting hit by books from a library shelf. I was reading one of them which were really similar to our situation now with the weapons we have on us. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor next to you guys." Naofumi uttered out as Alastor now adding his

"Really now, the exact same thing happens to me as well but it was in my Grandfather shed were I found my book" Alastor explain how he came to be before seeing Edward open up the door.

"Well hello Ladies, fine evening for a walk" Edward flirted with two maids at the door, both looking surprised at been caught "say if your into some gossip how about you two came to my place later and we can talk all night long" He smiled wiggling his eyebrows which cause both of them running away as fast as they could

"O come on, how came not even in my dream I don't get any ass" Edward complain about not taping any ass before turning to the others who are all staring at him in surprise

"How did you know they were at the door?" Ren asks how the drunk one was able to see that someone was spying on them

"You should know Ren is that I have many talents" Edward smiles on how he can somehow tell when someone spying on him or not

"Really than how you ended up here than" Motoyasu ask how the most unlikely person was summoned to be a hero in this world, everyone else even Alex who was just staring outside turned to look at their fellow hero

"You all want to know my tale before I was summoned here," Edward ask spread out arms like an advertisement, amusing no one "well I was celebrating my Birthday with some friends of mine" "Happy Birthday than" Alastor congratulated " Thank you, anyway there I was drinking the night away with my good friends, doing shots, dancing, kissing the pretty girls than one thing after other I ended up here in this Game of Thrones like game and meet all of you then checked my new eye phone" pointing at his eyes "than we had dinner and here we are" he finished

There was silence for a few seconds

"So you just had a night out of town before ending up here?" Itsuki ask to see if he missed anything

"Yes, the first time I had a video game-like dream," Edward said still thinking this is all in his head

"All this looks exactly like a video game" Alex saying something for the first time since they came to the room which surprises everyone.

"Yay, I just establish that a few minutes ago," Motoyasu said to the biggest guy in the group

"With the level up stuff like Pokémon and weapons and spells from Final Fantasy games" Alex ask them again

"Yes Alex, what are you getting at?" Ren said seeing that Alex was trying to make a point with games he never heard of.

"Then why isn't there an exit option," He asks "If we are in some kind of game then there should be an option where you can quit the fucking game and go home," he said in rage

"Hey calm down Alex" Naofumi tried to calm down

"Yes like the king said we defeat all the waves then we all go home" Itsuki reminded

"And how long do you think that will take, months, years!" in rage as he dropped his head" I just got home from work, I was working later hours in order to get more money for my wife who had to take pregnancy leave, she was always a hard worker" he smiled "as I was carrying her to bed I was laying with her" he hold his mace close " I was feeling her stomach, listening to my little one move, feeling a bump on my head every time" he smiles sadly "my wife laughs as his saying our little one was going to be a trouble maker" he chuckles " I promise that no matter what I would always be there for her and our child" a few tears drop a the maces glows red unnoticed by everyone who looks at him in pity.

"Suddenly being hit by a truck doesn't seem so bad," Itsuki said sadly, nervously fingering his bowstring with the others barely even nodded in agreement.

Alex swallowed hard and started walking out the door. "I'm… going to go get some air. Clear my head a bit." He said before walking out the door, carrying his mace with him.

As the door closed only silence was left in the room, hearing Edward story really move them. After a bit Alastor starts to get up, getting everyone attention

"If you need me I will be in the library looking up in the lore, have a good evening gentleman," Alastor said leaving the room with cane and book in tow.

"Man that guy is weird don't you think" Motoyasu commented on Alastor

"I did find it odd he only said his first name but not his last" Itsuki add

"Hey come on, so he has a few quirks doesn't mean he's evil or something" Naofumi defending Alastor

"Don't be quick to judge we only just meet him," Ren said "Who knows what he could be up too"

"Ok boys, I'm going to find a female lover for the rest of night so have fun with whatever nerd shit you guys do" Edward stands up head for the door hoping to find some love.

"How is it that even Edward knows more about video games than me," Naofumi ask not knowing the can of worms he just opens.

**Smash Smash crash**

Another dummy gets destroy as Alex stands over it, early after telling everyone he needed air he went and ask where do knights train, luckily one of the guards lead him to their training grounds. Which was an open area for sparing, a few training dummies and a rack of weapons, so far Alex was just destroying dummy after dummy in rage.

Alex saw that his target is destroyed went to get another one, seeing a row of dummies at the side of the weapons rack. Pick up another dummy before putting in on the training rack. Looking down at this mace before checking his Status

**[Alexander Armstrong Hero of the Mace Lv.1]**

**[Equipment: Mace (Legendary equipment), Otherworldly clothes,]**

He signs looking at this, just like a video game with the states and everything. The way he sees it he has high health and attack power, but low everything else might as well use it. Holding his mace with two hands before hit the dummy in the chest over and over.

"You're holding it wrong" call out to him

He turns to see an old man with an eye patch wearing armour. Sir Hugo heard a racket in the training ground and went to check it out; he was surprised to see one of the new heroes here training. Normally the heroes just take their money from the crown than fuck off somewhere but to see one training was surprising to him.

Until he saw he wasn't training to better master his new weapon, no he was just hitting dummy in anger. No technique or hitting key points just hitting it until it dies, now that might be how you use a blunt weapon but it takes more than just hit the opponent until they stop moving. No, you have to hit key areas and hit the weaker point in armour as it is hard for your enemy to fight if you break their bones and that what a mace is for. Breaking the bones of your armour enemies, both human and monster.

Seeing how he has nothing better to do he decided to help out

"What are you talking about?" Alex ask the old man

"The Mace, it a one-handed mace" Hugo said pointing out the design "you only need one hand to use that weapon while the other can be used to hold a shield" he finishes

Alex sees that he's holding the mace wrong, so he tries hitting the dummy with one hand, finding it much easier to do

"Now bent your knees and stand sideways" Hugo instruct as Alex follows "now aim for the arms and legs the mace is used to break you enemy bones If they can't hold their weapon or shield up their as good as dead."

Alex stops "Why are you helping me?" he asks the old man

"I just saw you holding the mace wrong and seeing how I have nothing better to do I thought I tried to help you" Hugo answered

"You know a lot about fighting," Alex said seeing the old-timer seems experience

"Is that what your status magic is telling you?" Hugo said narrowing his eye

"No the fact that you know how to use a mace" Alex finish pointing to the old man mace which he looks down at it

"Yeah I believe the maces are one of the more useful weapons I had ever used," Hugo said holding his weapon out in front of him

"Can you have a look at mine?" Alex said showing the legendary Mace to the old man

Hugo looks at it, see the flexible handle giving the mace easy handling and the macehead he can see the shape of the mace looks like a refined ebony mace. All and all it a fine craft weapon worthy to be called a legendary weapon.

"A fine craft weapon" was all he said to the hero who just nodded "may I?" He questions holding out his hand which Alex just nodded handing him the weapon. Only to feel a shock prevent him from holding it "dam it" he said holding his hand

"O shit, sorry about that old man" Alex puts his mace down before check on the old man

**[Caution!]**

_[The legendary weapons cannot be given or stolen from the intended hero.] _

"It fine it fine" Hugo reshowed "guess that's what happens if someone tries to steal it" he chuckles always wondering why no thief just steals the hero's weapon.

"Yea a shame," Alex said sadly seeing how he can't just give his weapon to someone else, as Hugo narrows his one eye

"What do you mean a shame, it means no one can steal your holy weapon Lord hero," Hugo said

"If I had the option I would have given this weapon to you old man," Alex said looking at this weapon

This surprised Hugo, the hero giving up his power to someone else

"Why you just meet me" Hugo ask why someone would give up the chance many would kill for

"Because I don't want to be a hero that saves a world only for it to go back into chaos next time, I just want to be a good husband and a good father," Alex said, "I would give the mace to you because out of the people I seen so far you look like you know what you're doing."

Hugo was floored with this man, giving up the chance for adventure and the pretty girls to return to his wife and child, is something he never expected

"You're not what I expected Mace hero" Hugo just said looking at the man for the first time

"Please don't call me that, I haven't even done anything heroic, just call me Alex," Alex said holding out his hand for a shake.

"Hugo Reiner" he shakes his hand

"So you a trainer or something" Alex asking about Hugo

"Yes I'm the Master-at-Arms here, I train all the solders to be knights" Hugo explained

"Really than can you help me figure out this weapon," Alex asked as Hugo looked at him before looking at the legend weapon

"Maybe you should try a normal mace for now," Hugo said thinking about what to do with Alex

"But the weapon said I can't use any other weapon besides the mace," Alex said in confusion on the weapon function

"Well did it say you could use another mace?" Hugo said asking Alex

As Alex looked at the warning about not using other weapons

**[Caution!]**

_(Legendary Weapon - Agreement Violation!)_

_(A Hero cannot use another weapon with the intention of fighting, other than the Legendary Weapon in his possession)_

"It said I can't use another weapon beside the mace but it didn't say I could use another mace," Alex said in confusion not understanding

"Try my mace than," Hugo said hand his mace to Alex when Alex holds Hugo's mace suddenly his own Mace started to glow and transform into a copy of Hugo Mace "Holy Shit" Hugo was in awe

**[Seargent Major's Mace unlocked} **

**[Seargent Major's Mace} **

**Increase in attack +10**

**Bonus skill: Stun**

Alex looks at his new transform Mace in surprise, see that as long at it a mace-like weapon he can copy it ability and stats. This could lead to some big things.

"Hugo is there any more Mace-like weapons you have" Alex asking Hugo who responds with a grin


	4. Deadly Alliance

Not dead yet, been very busy with Uni and looking for a job, which is difficult and I was thinking of another story ideas.

what do you think of Re:zero fanfic but Subaru has or knows a friend there with a guitar, thinking about the detail but anyway he the chapter hope you enjoy it.

7LH 4

Alice sat alone in the library, skimming through some of the old records and committing the general ideas and important facts in it to memory. It wasn't like anyone expected her to memorize the entire contents of the books that she read. She was just supposed to have a good idea of what was in the library and be capable of pointing people towards the books on any subject they requested. That was the job of a royal librarian. Right now, Alice's mother was the royal librarian and Alice was the assistant, but she was being raised to someday take her mother's place.

(The Liberian from the Darkest Dungeon mod)

Not that she wanted to.

In Reality, she doesn't want to spend her entire lives in a stuffy library with a bunch of boring books. Alice wanted to go out into the world, to see things beyond her books, experience what her books taught her, and maybe meet a cute boy.

But how can she, when her mother won't let her leave without a party to accompanying her.

How as she ever go on an advantage when she was stuck in the library all day? So few guys ever visited the library, it was always just old geezers. Her mother kept saying that it was just a phase and that all girls were rebellious when they were eighteen. Alice would argue that it was probably only the unmarried girls. The married maids seemed perfectly content with staying at home and looking after the kids.

Alice just wanted to go on an advantage

"Excuse me, My Dear." Alice looked up from her book and nearly choked as she saw a smiling man standing before her. None other than the new Hero of the Grimoire, a newly summoned hero that came with the other new heroes and he was smiling down on her with a funny grin on his face. " Please, forgive me for disturbing you at this late hour, but if by any chance you are not too busy, I would love if you could be of assistance to me"

Alice couldn't help herself, looking up at his big grin, a bright flush came to her face. "Oooof course. Anything the Hero requires. This one lives to serve."

"Thank you my dear, name Alastor. I was hoping that you could teach me the written language of this country." The heAlastor asked her.

"You… want me to teach you how to read?" Alice stammered an image of the two of them huddled around a book entering her mind, causing her to heat up even further.

"While the magic of the legendary weapon has given me the ability to speak your tongue, sadly it doesn't offer any knowledge of the written language. Perhaps if I learn the language of this world I can get a better understand of how to use my weapon, and so I went to seek the most powerful person I could find to help me on my journey" Alastor explain holding his Grimoire while staring intensely Alice has she blushed

"Yoouu consider me powerful, but I'm just a Liberian and not even a fulllly train one" Alice hides her face with her book, hiding herself from the hero

Only a cane was seen in her face dropping the book on the table forcing her to look at the smiling face of Alastor.

"My dear, do you know what is the definition of power?" he question Alice, forcing her to think

"Power is the strength of the individual, the more magic and strength they have the more powerful they are." Alice said giving a definition of battle power in this world

"Good definition but there's more to it" Alastor said to a surprise Alice "the true definition of power is knowledge, knowledge is more powerful than any form of physical strength and no great work can be done without knowledge. Knowledge is a powerful factor that empowers people achieves great results, the more knowledge a person gains, the more powerful he becomes and that is why you are the most powerful person in this whole castle." Alastor said to a blushing Alice

"And how foolish of me to not know the name of such a powerful individual" Alastor smiles at Alice

"Mmmyy namme is Alice" Alice said to the man complimenting her

Maybe being the royal librarian wasn't so bad.

LINE

Edward was walking through the corridors with a bottle in his left and his legendary dagger on the right, honestly no matter who he asks, not one woman seems to be interested in spending a night with him.

Honestly it was easier to get some ass at a club or a bar than at a medieval castle but come on, you think that pick-up lines that get you rejected in the early 2000 should work here where everyone normally has an arranged marriage. At less Edward thinks has he looks around before turning to the action of his screen were he acquire his first skill already

**-[Edward Miles Hero of the Dagger Lv.1]-**

**-[Equipment: Magic Dagger (Legendary equipment), Otherworldly clothes,]**

\- [**Presence Concealment Lv.1]-**

**Hide your very presence from those around you, making yourself partially invisible.**

**Stealth**

**Increase attack +80%**

**Increase dodge +10**

A useful still in hiding and killing, man that's some Assassin creed shit right there, still doesn't help him find a woman though. Well there is that other skill that might be helpful Edward thinks as he looks to his second still he somehow unlocked.

**-[Observation Lv. 2]-**

**Analysing a target to learn all their strengths and weakness**

**Marks enemies and items**

Using **Observations **Edward is able to see some very sexy ninja girls on the ceiling, **Marking** them all to ensure he doesn't lose them. Stumbling around as he starts drinking the wine bottle, he prefers some shots of mine but his wine is not bad. All things consisted. Lifting his arm up as he opens a door to his room.

"Man what a long day" He stretches his arms up as he puts his drink down, looking around he sees his room is a little different then the room he was in with the other guys, seeing how his room had lots of fancy stuff in it. Walking up to a desk to sell lots of fancy jewellers and other shiny stuff, picking one up he sees just how shiny it is. Grabbing his gaming knife as he calls it to tap the jewel to check if it real as glass jewel breaks easily as you can't break a real ruby. As he taps the ruby something unexpected happens, the jewel somehow has been absorbed in his fancy knife.

**The Queen Jewellery is added in Inventory**

"Holy shit" Edward said looking at the knife then at the other jewels, he grabs another ruby and puts it on the knife.

**[Ruby Dagger unlocked]**

**{Ruby Dagger}**

**Increase in Luck 3%**

The knife now looks like a weapon is made of ruby, all red and decorated like on the hilt with a red crystal-like blade on the blade.

"So if I put it on the bottom it goes to my inventory" Edward said to himself as he looked at the new knife in confusion as a screen popped up in his face. Showing the Queen Jewellery in his inventory thing, taping the screen the Rubies appearing in his hands.

"So it's like Legend of Zelda" remembering the game then looking at the ruby knife as it changes back to its first form as he sees what he unlocks. Looking at all the shiny and valuable stuff in the room he suddenly grins.

"His as many possibilities" smile cheek to cheek as he starts to grab everything

**[Gold Dagger unlocked]**

**{Gold Dagger}**

**Value check**

**Increase in Luck 5%**

**[Sliver Dagger unlocked]**

**{Sliver Dagger}**

**Increase Attack +3**

**[Chain Dagger unlocked]**

**{Chain Dagger unlocked}**

**Hook and chain**

**Chain up**

**Increase agility 5%**

LINE

"This is a lot to process" Alastors said after his lesson with Alice, the lesson itself was not mad however learning a new language is always difficult.

"Well Sir Hero you made a lot of progress." Alice nervously said not wanting to offend the hero, and he was making some progress as Alastor smiled at her making her blush.

"What did I say my dear Alice" Alastor said smiling at the sir thing

"Sorry sir I mean Alastor" she apologizes as he wants to be called by his name which is weird for a hero to ask for.

"No worries," Alastor said before looking at his grimoire "Now if only I could figure out my own book" he said staring at the grimoire, nothing he does seem to get any result from it.

"Maybe you need a easily book to understand about magic first" Alice suggested before hiding in her book as he looks at her

"I'm sorry sir hero I didn't mean too" "It fine" Alastor cut her off surprising her

"Maybe a basic book on magic can help me better understand his" Alastor said thinking about it, maybe learning the basic will help in the advance stuff in the grimoire, turning to smile at Alice

"A great suggestion Alice" He smiles at her causing her to blush before running off to get a new book, surprising Alastor.

"I know I'm good but I never got a girl to blush like that before" Alastor thought about Alice, seeing as it takes time to get a girl to like you like that in his world but here.

"I have a few books on basic magic, some elemental theories and basic spells all knights and mages are supported to know in the castle." Alice came back with some books that Alastor could need. Alastor went to pick up the book called Basic of Mana, when he touched the book his Grimoire started to glow and open up show words written as a screen pop in his vision.

**-[Basic Mana control Lv.1 unlocked]-**

**Mana Transfer**

**Mana Powering**

**Mana Reinforcement**

**Increase Mana control 2%**

**Increase Mana power 4%**

**Increase Mana resistance 2%**

Alastor was the most surprised as he ran straight to the grimoire to see the glow with Alice by his side looking excited. Alastor turns the page to see a detailed note of Mana itself, while he could make head or tails of it Alice on the other hand.

"By the three weapons, this is amazing" Alice scream in excitement "I never knew mana control was possible, the other books show theories but all this makes so much sense about mana and magic and the…." Alice started to mumble about the subject as Alastor looked surprised by her reaction.

"Alice, Alice my dear" Alastor snaps his finger in front of the poor girl snapping her out of her as she looks at Alastor in surprise before looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that, whenever something new happens I can't help but speak non-stop about it" Alice said, chuckling in fear thinking that he would be annoyed by her and kick her out like the other guys that come by. Alastor only laughs surprising her

"Ooh I can see how passionate you are" Alastor chuckles at her "This only makes it better" Alastor said after thinking about it for a while now.

"What do you mean?" Alice was confused at what he was saying.

"My dear, I was thinking about asking you to accompany me on my advantage to save this world" Alastor said in bravo to a surprised Alice

"What" Alice was shocked not believing anyone would ask the Liberian to an adventure much less a Weapon Hero.

"Well the king said he would have party members for us tomorrow but I feel finding party members myself is much more better his way" Alastor explain his reasoning to a still shock Alice

"Why?" Alice mutter still not believing his was happening as Alastor only smile at her

"Haven't I said before, you are more powerful then you believe, you know more about his world while I'm only a stranger to it," putting a hand on his chest "With your help and guide you will push me to new heights equal to yours" grabbing her hand with his other hand "And together we can make changes to his world" Alastor looks deep in her eyes "So what do you say Alice, would you guide this stranger to this new land of opportunity" he grins at her as Alice stare wide eye at his words.

Alice couldn't believe it, always seeing her friends going on adventures in the world while she stayed here reading about them, never getting an offer to advantage or gain the courage to go on her own. But here a hero was on his knees asking for her before anyone else, this had to be a dream come true.

"Yes….. Yes…. YES" Alice starts to scream shaking his hand "I can't believe I'm going on an adventure, my goodness, I have so much to do, what do I pack, too we need a tent and how many torches do we need do we take shifts at night do we….." she mumbles about what is needed to adventure and what to bring, as Alastor just laughs happily at his first party member.

**[New Member is added]**

**[Alice Tome, Lv. 2]**

Smile at that before grabbing her shoulders stopping her mumbling

"Thank you Alice," Alastor smile at her "Now I want you to go to your room and get anything you need and meet me in the Throne room tomorrow and I will tell everyone about you" Alice smiles before standing straight and putting an arm on her chest

"Yes sir, Sir Hero" As Alastor looks at her "I mine Alastor" he smiles before she turns and runs getting ready for tomorrow. His is the best day of her life.

Alastor smiles at her, loving her passion and personality. She would be a great friend to help in understanding whats going here. Looking at the book he starts to understand how it works picking up another book about Fire magic.

**[Fire Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

**Fire spells unlocked**

**Fire magic increase damage 5%**

**Fire magic increase resistance 5%**

No new spells but unlocking a the fire magic path for him as he start to get the other books on the elements

**[Earth Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

**[Water Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

**[Wind Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

**[Light Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

**[Shadow Magic Lv.1 unlocked]**

Now unlocking all the elements he can start to read the book now.

"Finally got that book to work for you" hearing a voice Alastor turns to look and see Alex near the bookshelves looking over him.

"Why yes, it took help from another but I'm starting to get an idea how about yours?" Alastor asks to see Alex with his mace.

"I figure out that I can copy other mace weapons if I'm holding them" Alex said transforming his Mace to Sergeant Mace.

"Interesting" Alastor said before looking at his grimoire "maybe it works the same for each spell book I find" Alastor mutter to himself

"See you talking to a library girl" Alex ask curious about what they were talking about

"Oooh that was my new party member" Alastor said with pride about gaining his first party member.

"Really" surprised Alex "Not going to wait till tomorrow?" Alex ask with Alastor just shaking his head

"I believe it's better to find your own member than letting someone else pick for you" Alastor said "Plus she knows more about his world then those three 'gamers'" Alastor says about the three stooges.

"You may be right about that" Alex now thinking about asking some else to being in his party now

"Holy shit you got a girl before everyone else, I'm proud of you really" a familiar voice said to both of them as they turned to see it was none other than Edward walking right up to them.

"Surprise, you're still conscious," Alex said to the drunk who went to sit with them.

"Now that hurts big man, thinking I'm a lightweight" Edward said laughing at them.

"So how is your little dream working out for you?" Alastor asks the drunk, seeing if he still thinks he is dreaming.

"My man it has be boring, those ninja girls just kept leaving every time I try to talk to one and I can't find my bedroom in his fucking castle," he thinks for a second "oh and apparently I have the clastic inventory space in my knife." Pull out his knife to show items coming out of the hilt, mostly gold, silver coins, tools, jewels and

"Are those panties?" Alex asks as he looks at a pile of panties right in front of him.

"You'd be surprised what you can find, not to mention how the knife can change as well" Showing the knife in gold, silver and chain knives.

"Where do you find a gold knife? You can only copy weapons you touch" Alex asked, seeing the golden knife and how impracticable it is.

"I got the gold knife by absorbing scraps of gold" Edward said, showing the gold and giving it to Alex and Alastor as Edward puts the gold on his mace, seeing it glow and the Mace turning gold.

**[Golden Mace unlocked]**

**{Golden mace}**

**Value check**

**Increase in Luck 5%**

"So you can get new forms by absorbing materials in our weapon." Alastor said doing the same to his grimoire, glowing and showing a new page.

**[Golden page unlocked]**

**{Golden page}**

**Value check**

**Increase in Luck 5%**

"Maybe it will unlock the more material we put in it," Alex said, grabbing the item to put into his inventory for later use.

"Should try it on monsters then" Alastor said thinking what else can be unlocked with the use of monsters. Alastor thought of something very interesting.

"How come we're not from japan?" Alastor asks the only non-Japanese's people in here and maybe the world for that matter.

"Now that you mention it, those other four are mostly from Japan or a 'Japan' at least," Alex said thinking about why there were more japanese people than them.

"Who gives a shit about those four fucking idiots, I rather make an alliance with your two then those stooges" Edward said surprising the two

"An Alliance?" Alex ask confused about what he is saying

"I mean like in video games you have online friends to ask for help and play together in orgies and stuff." Edward tried to explain how it work

"I completely agree with you" Alastor said surprising them both

"He is"

"I am" both confused

"Of course gentlemen, sharing information and tactics with one another will increase our chances of survival in his world," putting his hand on the table "So what do you say, an alliance?"

**Hero of the Grimoire sends friend request to**

**Hero of the Mace**

**Hero of the Dagger**

**Accept?**

"That weird" Alex said looking at the screen

"Fuck it, you're the only white men here that can make any sense" Edward said taping accept to the friend request with Alex following suit.

**Hero of the Grimoire is now friends with**

**[Hero of the Mace]**

**[Hero of the Dagger]**

**Now can sent messages, items or teleport to their location**

Each of the weapons glow green as each of them notice a friend list of their screens

"Now we can send items and messages to each other's" Alastor said sending a gold coin Edward and Alex

**Receive item from Hero of the Grimoire**

**[1 gold coin]**

Shown in both of Alex and Edward screen and see a gold coin in their inventories

"That could be useful, just like a game" Alex said tighten his fist on the game like mechanics showing in his stupid world.

"No one could stand against this Deadly Alliance" Alastor said proudly of the partnership as Edward stood up

"I got to take a piss" looking around "where do I take a piss" asking Alastor seeing he was here the longest

"Alice said it was over there" Pointing at the direction of where to piss with Edward going.

"You show his will work" Alex asks looking though his inventory to see what else is there

"My friend, I sure together we can make a difference" He smile before hearing a scream

"NOOOOOOOO"

Shocking them before running in the direction of the voice, only to find Edward on his knee staring at the jar.

"What is it?" Alex said looking concern holding his mace in the stance he learned from Hugo

"What wrong?" Alastor said holding his crane readying to hit someone

"Look" Edward pointing at a pot on the floor.

"It a pot" Alex said lightly kicking it to show nothing is happening

"Don't you see, this is the direction Alastor points to me too" Edward tried to explain while looking at the pot in horror.

"What do you mean?" Alastor asked, confused about the pot.

"I remembered watching Game of Thrones showing everyone pissing in a pot" Edward explains his fear

"Which means there is no indoor plumbing or toilet paper for us to wipe our ass with it, how are we going to wipe our ass?" Edward starts to cry at not being able to wipe his ass with clean toilet paper from now on.

As both Alex and Alastor start to realise that there was no toilet in medieval times and probably no basic hygiene either.

"Shit" Alex said to sum up their situation.


End file.
